Holding Onto You
by Jessie611
Summary: Jack realises what he's got when it's gone


Jack hid in the supply closet trying to compose himself; he'd been there for ten minutes and his breathing was only just beginning to slow. He dragged his hands through his hair and groaned silently. How had this happened? Only a couple of months ago he was declaring his undying love to Audrey and although them being together hadn't worked out he still thought he must have feelings for her.

They say you never really know what you've got until it's gone and that's exactly what just happened. He had been working on a special operation within CTU when a call came in saying that a CTU agent had been taken hostage, was being held at gunpoint by terrorists. It had taken a while for it to be confirmed that the agent was Chloe; she'd been hijacked on her way to work and threatened unless she handed over classified information on national security.

Jack's first thought when he heard it was her was that he wad completely helpless. He wasn't yet fully operational since returning from China so wasn't cleared for field work. His instinct told him to go and get her but his efforts to leave CTU had been hampered by both Bill and Curtis. Curtis had promised he would do everything to bring her back and Bill had allowed Jack to communicate with Curtis through a live feed so he could still direct operations from inside CTU.

Curtis had found her easily enough but not before Chloe had been shot and another agent killed. A breakdown in communication had resulted in CTU being informed that Chloe was the agent who had died. The news had been like a knife through his heart. He'd had many times in his life where he felt as though he'd lost everything but there had always been something keeping him holding on. But this time he couldn't find anything to hold onto. He brushed his hand across his eyes as the impact of that fact hit him. Realising that the one thing he'd held onto for a long time now had been Chloe. But now she was gone.

It had only been a couple of minutes before they'd discovered the mistake; Chloe was alive although injured. Jack had gone from the worst despair imaginable to utter joy at the news. It was then that he'd excused himself and hid in the closet. He was telling himself to get it together but it seemed easier said than done. It was another ten minutes before he could face anyone and only then because he knew they would soon be bringing Chloe into medical.

By the time he emerged Bill was waiting for him. "You ok Jack?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, sorry about that".

"That's ok Jack, I know it's difficult when it's someone you care about" Bill said knowingly.

Oh god! Jack thought to himself, had he really been that transparent? Bill told him they'd just brought Chloe in; that she was fine and the bullet had just grazed her shoulder.

Jack headed straight to medical, finding Curtis standing outside the door of the examination room.

Curtis frowned when he saw Jack and shifted a little nervously "I'm sorry Jack, I tried to keep her safe but one of them got past me." Jack noticed that Curtis was looking warily at him as though trying to gauge his response.

"Don't worry Curtis, as long as she's ok now". Jack was shocked at the relief in Curtis' expression, realising that everyone at CTU seemed concerned at Jack's reaction to what had happened to Chloe. Shit! Maybe they had all known what he was only just realising.

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts as the doctor came out of the examination room, telling them that Chloe was going to be fine, that they just needed to clean and dress the wound then she could go home. Curtis excused himself, asking Jack to let Chloe know he was happy she was going to be ok. Jack stood for a moment resting his head against the closed door, his emotions threatening to take over. Eventually he summoned the strength to go in.

She was resting back on the bed, eyes closed and skin looking almost translucent. The sight of her looking so vulnerable tugged at his heart. He stepped forward slowly but stopped when her eyes suddenly opened.

"Hey" he said gently, somehow managing a small smile.

Chloe tried to say something but her throat closed up as huge tears appeared in her eyes. Jack moved closer to the bed, sitting next to her and brushing the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. As a small sob escaped her lips he dragged her towards him, gently rocking her and whispering comforting words.

When she was calmer he pulled back and just looked at her, trying to reassure himself that she was ok. She stared back at him with wide eyes that he thought would swallow him whole. He put his hands either side of her face gently rubbing the soft, warm skin. He leant his forehead against hers and sighed deeply.

When he spoke his voice shook "Jesus Chloe, don't ever, ever do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you."

He leant back and looked at her again, seeing a surprised expression on her face and realising that he must be giving himself away. He groaned then, feeling powerless to stop himself as he leaned in and took possession of her lips, dragging her mouth against his and using his tongue to tease a response from her. He felt her tense at first but soon she was kissing him back.

Eventually he backed up, realising that they both needed to breathe. The expression on Chloe's face was priceless.

"What the hell was that Jack?" she asked incredulously, frowning fiercely.

"It's what is commonly known as a kiss Chloe" he replied gently, doing it again and thinking that he might never stop.


End file.
